


After Abu Dhabi

by Quagswagging



Series: After... [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, the season has officially ended. 7 pairs of drivers come together, either to celebrate or to comfort one another, and to wish the each other a happy off-season.(or, 7 fluffy drabbles within 1 fic)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen, Antonio Giovinazzi & Kimi Räikkönen, Charles Leclerc & Daniel Ricciardo, Esteban Ocon/Sergio Pérez, Kimi Räikkönen/Minttu Virtanen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Robert Kubica & George Russell
Series: After... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	After Abu Dhabi

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE ARE AGAIN! I really enjoyed writing this kind of fic after Brazil, and this one was just as fun!
> 
> Again: let me know which pairing was your favourite! I'd love to know ;)
> 
> I made sure to add a few of the drivers who are often forgotten, so I hope you'll enjoy reading about them :3

Nico sighed, absentmindedly staring at the wall of his driver room. As much as he told himself he’d be fine, that he would get a good seat somewhere again sooner rather than later, today still stung.

He understood the need of the team - or any team - to have young, fresh talent, but he didn’t feel like he was any less than them. Nico sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, getting up.

As he exited his room, he walked into Daniel, who gave him a friendly slap on the back and made him promise to come out partying with him and Max tonight. Nico agreed, not really in the mood to party but very much in the mood to get drunk.

He didn’t want to think about the upcoming year just yet. Today, he was still an F1 driver.

Daniel and Max took him to a club hidden well in the town somewhere, where contrary to the rest of the city, they could drink. It didn’t take long until Nico was comfortably tipsy, pressing himself up against Carlos to force the Spaniard to dance. Carlos protested loudly, but Checo blocked the Spaniard’s emergency exit. 

After deciding he had bullied his former teammate enough, Nico excused himself to head to the bar. Just as he made a grab for the cocktail he had ordered, a warm body scooted up against his chest, arms wound tightly around Nico’s chest as the person exhaled shakily against Nico’s collarbone.

“Kevin?” Nico asked incredulously, pushing the smaller man away. Kevin stumbled back, looking anywhere but Nico’s face, but didn’t flee. Nico straightened his shirt.

“What the fuck was that?” Nico asked, not exactly angry but mostly surprised. Kevin uncomfortably shuffled around in front of him, and when he finally raised his eyes, Nico was surprised to see they were brimming with unshed tears. Swallowing thickly, Nico glanced around, before taking Kevin’s hand and pulling him out of the bar and into the warm evening air.

“What is going on with you?” Nico snapped impatiently when Kevin wearily kept two steps of distance between them. The Dane shook his head.

“I… I thought you were someone else..?” Kevin tried, but even the Dane didn’t seem to believe himself. Nico reached for Kevin’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He searched the Dane’s eyes for a moment, although he was unsure what he was unsure what he was looking for. 

Then Kevin started to cry, flinging himself into Nico’s arms again.

“I-I don’t want you to go…” He hiccuped, fingers desperately pressing into Nico’s shoulders. Nico pulled him away to hold him at an arm’s length, laughing rather humorlessly.

“Don’t kid me, you’re glad to see me go.” he said harshly. Kevin sniffled, trying desperately to calm himself down.

“No! No that’s not true…” he whispered. “Y-you challenge me, keep me on my toes, and I know I don’t show it well, but I… I…” Kevin trailed off and frustratingly kicked the floor. 

“You what? Really if you are wasting my time here-” he started to grumble, but then Kevin’s arms were around him once more, the Dane pulling him into a searing kiss. Nico kissed back almost as if on autopilot, a weight Nico had not known had been there lifting off his shoulders. Kevin was trembling when he pulled away, part because of the cold and part in nerve. Nico wordlessly shrugged his coat, which he had grabbed before pulling Kevin out of the venue, and draped it over Kevin’s shoulders. He used the coat as leverage to pull Kevin closer, letting the Dane snuggle up against his chest.

“Wow.” Nico whispered eventually, not knowing what to say otherwise. Kevin exhaled shakily, arms slipping around Nico’s waist as he pressed a kiss to Nico’s jaw.

“Wow indeed.” 

~~~ 

“Hi Robert, can I come in..?” George asked a little awkwardly as he peeked around Robert’s door. The Pole peeked up from where he had been sitting on the sofa, packing up some of his belongings, and nodded.

“Sure, come on in.” he said with a kind smile. George wordlessly stepped in and sat down next to Robert, offering him a rather shy smile.

“I just wanted to thank you.” he muttered eventually, after Robert had given him an expectant look. Robert blinked in surprise.

“Thank me?” he asked curiously, placing down the bag he had been holding to fully focus on the young Brit. George jiggled his leg a little, trying to remember the words he had practised over and over again before coming here.

“I just wanted to thank you for helping me this year… I know I’m still a rookie and all that, so there was a lot to get used too, and I just appreciated your advice.” George said softly. Robert still seemed surprised, but then chuckled and placed his hand on George’s shoulder.

“You’re very welcome. I had more than enough time to help you, it wasn’t as if we were really racing for…. well, anything.” he said with a shrug. George sighed deeply.

“I really wish we could have been up there more often.” he muttered. Robert patted his cheek.

“You’ll be up there eventually, top tens, podiums, wins… I doubt it will be with Williams though.” Robert muttered. George glanced at him.

“Was this what you expected? When you came back to F1?” he asked. Robert shook his head.

“Not exactly. I hoped for more, and there is something not quite right here.” he mentioned off-handedly. George nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Do you think I should be worried?” he muttered. Robert thoughtfully hummed for a moment, but then shook his head.

“Just be careful, and if you’re in doubt - call me okay? I’ll help you figure out what to do.” he said eventually. George grinned.

“Really, you’d do that for me?” he said. Robert chuckled, ruffling George’s hair.

“Of course, we need to stick together, mhm?” he said with a wink. George smile some more, scooting closer a little.

“Can I hug you?” he asked. Robert seemed to be amused that George asked permission, but then nodded.

“Sure, kochanie.” Robert spoke, drawing George into his arms and into a gentle hug. George contently stayed in Robert's hold for a long moment, taking comfort in the Pole's familiarity.

"Thank you." He whispered again. Robert hummed.

"You're very welcome."

~~~

Max smiled as Alex came to sit next to him on the small bench in front of the hospitality, the Thai giving him a small nod and handing him a bottle of water.

"The season went by fast, huh?" Max said, taking a sip of the water. Alex chuckled.

"It sure did. I’m technically not a rookie anymore.” he said, frowning in disbelief. Max hummed, shuffling closer so their shoulders pressed together. They stayed silent for a moment, before Alex spoke up again.

"Congratulations, for the podium and the third place in the standings." He spoke gently. Max smiled.

"Thanks. Guess I'll have to go to that stupid gala now." He sighed. Alex chuckled and tapped his knuckles against the Dutchman's cap.

"I don't think they'll allow you to wear a cap." Alex teased. Max pouted.

"That's it, I'm not going." He said, before chuckling. After a moment of hesitation, Max turned to face Alex.

"I'm glad you are my teammate." He muttered. Alex blushed slightly.

"I'm glad too." He answered. "Means I get to annoy you all year long, next year." He added. Max snorted.

"You don't have it in you to be annoying." He said. Alex smiled softly and didn't answer. Max got up eventually, although a bit reluctantly, nibbling his bottom lip as he looked down on Alex (which was a first).

"Come, I have something for you." Max said, sounding nervous as he beckoned Alex after him to his driver room. Alex was a bit confused, but went anyways, awkwardly standing in the middle of the small room as Max closed the door, and then locked it.

"Max, what are y-" Alex started, before he was silenced by Max's lips pressing over his. Alex gasped, but quickly returned the kiss as Max tried to pull away. Max clutched at the his jacket, pulling him closer as he let out a soft noise against Alex's lips. 

They stayed close even as the kiss broke, their breaths mingling as their noses brushed together.

"Now I'm _really_ glad I'm your teammate." Alex whispered, letting out a breathless chuckle. Max smiled too, nuzzling his face in the crook of Alex's neck to hide the way his cheeks had flushed pink. __

_ _Alex simply wrapped his arms around the Dutchman, cheek resting against the top of Max's head as they stood there in silence, just taking comfort in each other's presence._ _

_ _~~~_ _

_ _"Ciao principessa." Antonio said kindly as he spotted a familiar little girl shuffling around the Alfa garage. Rianna peeked up at him, the pout on her face lightening a little as she spotted her father's teammate._ _

_ _"Lost papa…" she muttered, rubbing at her eyes. Antonio hummed, holding out his hand._ _

_ _"Come on, I'll help you find him." He said. Rianna didn't seem to fully understand what he said, but still clutched Antonio's pointer finger. The Italian smiled at the little one, who looked so much like her dad, and carefully pulled her along to Kimi's room. They arrived just as Kimi exited the room, the Finn seeming a little frazzled until he saw his daughter._ _

_ _"There you are!" He muttered, before starting to speak Finnish as he knelt down to lift his daughter into his arms. Rianna happily cuddled close to him, but still refused to let go of Antonio's finger._ _

_ _"Thank you." Kimi muttered at Antonio as the Italian awkwardly waited for Rianna to let go of his finger._ _

_ _"No problem." Antonio answered a little shyly. Even though he had been teammates with this man for a whole year now, he couldn't help but still feel slightly uncomfortable around the Finn._ _

_ _Minttu walked over now, taking Rianna from her husband and smiling as Rianna reluctantly let go of Antonio's finger. _ _

_ _"She likes you." Minttu spoke. Antonio wasn't sure how to answer. He looked down at a tug on his sleeve, and found Robin looking up at him._ _

_ _"Hello." Antonio said. The boy eyed him carefully for a moment, before holding up a model of the Alfa Romeo race car._ _

_ _"Very nice." Antonio said kindly. Minttu gently pulled Robin closer to her side, kissing Kimi's cheek before walking off with the two little ones._ _

_ _"I'll leave you two to talk." She called over her shoulder, leaving Antonio and Kimi awkwardly standing opposite each other._ _

_ _"I eh…" Antonio stuttered. "Thank you for this year and eh… have a nice holiday." He said, already stepping back to leave. Kimi hummed, frowning a little, but then pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and reached for the Italian._ _

_ _"Come on." Kimi sighed, pulling Antonio into a hug. Antonio was a bit surprised, but hesitantly hugged back. _ _

_ _"Grazie." Kimi muttered, and Antonio's eyes widened hearing his mother tongue. _ _

_ _"Kiitos." Antonio answered, the word feeling heavy in his mouth. Kimi pulled back and offered him a uncharacteristically broad smile._ _

_ _"Happy holidays, Tonio." He said, ruffling Antonio's hair before walking off, leaving Antonio to wonder if that really happened._ _

_ _~~~_ _

_ _"Carlos?" Lando questioned softly as he walked into their shared hotel room. Carlos blinked up from where he was sprawled on the bed, and smiled._ _

_ _"Hola mi vida." He muttered, patting the empty spot next to him on the bed. Lando kicked off his shoes and quickly cuddled up with him, pressing a chaste kiss to Carlos's lips before sighing. _ _

_ _"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, bumping their noses together. Lando sighed._ _

_ _"You're going back to Spain tomorrow, right?" He muttered. Carlos frowned but nodded._ _

_ _"Yeah, need to go to my family for the holidays." He spoke, rolling onto his side to face Lando better. Lando worried his bottom lip between his teeth. _ _

_ _"So I won't see you for a long time." He whispered. Carlos blinked, and then sighed, pulling Lando closer._ _

_ _"Not until after Christmas." He whispered. "But I'd really like to spend New Year's with you." He added. Lando's eyes widened._ _

_ _"Really? Where?" He asked. Carlos chuckled, pressing a kiss to Lando's lips._ _

_ _"I don't care, as long as I get to kiss you at midnight." He whispered. Lando hesitated for a moment._ _

_ _"You can come over to stay with me whenever you can come back from Spain." Lando muttered. "We don't have to go anywhere, just spend New Year's in bed." He added in a sigh. Carlos wiggled his eyebrows._ _

_ _"In bed, huh?" He smirked. Lando huffed and shoved at his chest. _ _

_ _"Not what I meant." He grumbled. Carlos chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose in apology._ _

_ _"Or, you could come to Spain, meet the rest of my family… and Piñon." He whispered. Lando stayed quiet for a moment. Carlos had met most of Lando's family, and it had been easy. But meeting Carlos's family terrified him._ _

_ _"It will be okay." Carlos said. "I told them about you, and they love you already." He whispered. Lando smiled hesitantly._ _

_ _"As long as you promise to stay close." He muttered. Carlos smiled, pressing a kiss to Lando's head._ _

_ _"As if I'd even want to leave you for 3 seconds when I see you again." He hummed, arms wrapping around Lando's waist. Lando smiled as Carlos kissed him, sighing into Carlos's mouth. He pulled away slightly, brushing his fingers over Carlos's cheeks._ _

_ _"Can't believe I'm dating the 6th best driver in F1.' He whispered. Carlos chuckled. _ _

_ _"I can't believe I'm dating such a promising rookie." He purred. Lando pouted at the word 'rookie' but then smiled softly._ _

_ _"I love you, Carlos." Lando whispered shyly. Carlos's eyes widened, and then he suddenly rolled himself closer, drawing him in a bone-crushing hug._ _

_ _"I love you too, cabron." Carlos whispered, pressing kisses over Lando's throat and cheek. Lando let out a sound embarrassingly close to a giggle, titing Carlos's chin up to catch his lips with his own._ _

_ _"I'll miss you, but I can't wait to come to Spain." Lando whispered. Carlos smiled._ _

_ _"I can't wait to have you there."_ _

_ _~~~~_ _

_ _Daniel was surprised to find Charles asleep in his bed, the Monégasque curled on his side around one of the pillows, breathing deeply. It wasn't too uncommon for Charles to end up here, Daniel always made sure to give him a key to his room in case Charles needed him, but usually Charles would text him beforehand. _ _

_ _Daniel took off his coat and shoes, padding over to the bed and sitting down on the edge._ _

_ _"Charles?" He asked softly, carding his fingers through Charles's hair. The young man hummed and blinked awake._ _

_ _"Dan…" he muttered sleepily, turning his head up a little. Daniel was surprised by how tired he looked, worriedly squeezing Charles's shoulder._ _

_ _"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as Charles slowly sat up. The younger man sniffled a little and hugged Daniel tightly as he started to cry. Daniel's eyes widened but he quickly hugged back, pressing a kiss to Charles's temple in an attempt to soothe him. He held Charles as the man's cries turned into sniffles._ _

_ _"I want him here with me." Charles whispered, and there was no doubt in Daniel's mind as to who the younger man meant. He sighed._ _

_ _"I know honey." He muttered in answer, pushing Charles away a little and catching Charles's chin as Charles tried to avert his eyes. “Jules is so proud of you.” he added. Charles gave him a watery smile._ _

_ _“You think so?” he whispered. Daniel nodded._ _

_ _“Second year in F1, first year with Ferrari, and already you have most poles, a few wins and a lot of podiums.” he summarised. “Of course he is proud of you.” he said firmly. Charles nodded and exhaled shakily._ _

_ _“I just wish he was here to see it.” he whispered. Daniel brought him close again._ _

_ _“Me too, little one.” he whispered. Charles clutched on tightly to Daniel, calming down finally. Daniel pressed a kiss to his temple._ _

_ _“I’m proud of you too.” Daniel said. “I know it’s not the same, but I really am.” he added. Charles sniffled._ _

_ _“Thank you, it means a lot.” he said with a small smile. Daniel nodded silently, pressing a kiss to Charles’s forehead._ _

_ _“Anytime, little one, anytime.” _ _

_ _~~~~ _ _

_ _Checo hummed and looked down on his phone as Lance babbled away at him, the Canadian telling all about what he was going to do in the holidays. Checo scrolled through his contacts, looking for Guti’s number, knowing the Mexican was in Abu Dhabi as well. Spotting the name ‘Esteban’, he clicked it and quickly sent his hotel and room number, wanting the Mexican to come over later so they could catch up a little. He quickly put his phone away again, and focused on his younger teammate, humming and nodding along as Lance got more and more expressive as time went on. _ _

_ _Eventually, Lance left to see Sergey, and Checo could finally go back to his hotel room, wanting to lay down and relax a little._ _

_ _It could not have been an hour later when there was a tentative knock on the door. Checo got up from where he had been lounging on his bed, and walked over to open the door. _ _

_ _“Hola Este, Cómo estás?” Checo said excitedly, before frowning when he realised who was in front of his door. “What are you doing here, Ocon?” Checo snapped. Esteban blinked, the tall Frenchman stepping back. _ _

_ _“You sent me a text to come over…” the Frenchman muttered. Checo screwed up his brows and huffed._ _

_ _“No I didn’t.” he grumbled. Esteban swallowed thickly and got out his phone, holding it out to the Mexican. Checo took one look at it and then realised what had happened. _ _

_ _“I meant to send that to Guti, not to you.” he snapped. “Why would I want you here.” he hissed. Esteban looked away, his hand shaking a little as he put his phone back in his pocket._ _

_ _“S-sorry, I’ll go.” Esteban whispered. Checo sighed impatiently._ _

_ _“You can come in. I ordered food and is too much for just me. “ he muttered, taking Esteban’s wrist and pulling him into the room. Esteban seemed uncomfortable as Checo made him sit at the small table in the corner, glancing at the food set out on the table. Checo sat down opposite him, eyeing him intently._ _

_ _“Why did you come?” he asked. “We don’t get along, why would you come here even if I mean to invite you.” he grumbled. Esteban shrugged up a shoulder._ _

_ _“Coming season is going to be a second chance for me.” he muttered. “I figured there would be a second chance for us too…” he added even more softly. Checo’s frown deepened. _ _

_ _“Was there ever a first chance between us?’ he answered sharply. Esteban sighed, getting up._ _

_ _“You’re right, I shouldn’t have come here.” he said, heading to the door. Checo knew he was hiding something, and he’d be damned if he didn’t find out. He halted the Frenchman by grabbing his wrist, pulling him closer. He didn’t speak, eyes searching Esteban’s face. Esteban clearly became impatient, and then he was leaning in, hand curling around the back of Checo’s head as he pulled him into a clumsy kiss. Checo wasn’t sure how to react, huffing uncomfortably against Esteban’s lips. _ _

_ _The Frenchman practically bolted away from him when Checo didn’t kiss back, stumbling as he tried to get to the door. Checo cursed in Spanish and rushed after him, slamming the door closed as Este moved to open it. He had the tall Frenchman crowded against the closed door now, and Esteban looked terrified._ _

_ _“Please, Checo…” he tried desperately. Checo let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, placing a hand on Esteban’s cheek. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what, his brain muddling up Spanish and English words until even Checo himself didn’t know what was going on anymore._ _

_ _And so he just leaned in, placing his lips over Esteban’s, not quite kissing him but just holding his lips there._ _

_ _Maybe was Esteban was right, and they did need a second chance. And Checo found himself willing to give it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic 
> 
> Comments and Kuddos would be insanely appreciated! For any requests or prompts. please contact me via my tumblr ;)


End file.
